Impossible Matchmaking
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: The world of our favourite barber and baker is about to get turned upside down by a certain witch set out on a mission. Sweenett.
1. The Pie Shop

**A/N: Aahh the plot bunnies are attacking Ele yet again! (Someone help, I think they might be living in my pillows...) Anyway, a couple of you guys said you wouldn't mind me doing this, so I hope I don't screw it up :) On with the reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Ele**

Bellatrix Black (yes, she'd divorced herself from her pitiful excuse of a husband shortly after he'd gotten himself captured during the escapade at the Ministry), opened her eyes groggily. All around her, everything was blindingly bright, and not to mention, pure white. In fact, she was pretty sure she was standing in an extremely clean version of Grimmauld Place.

Strange.

She pushed herself up, finding herself still in the robes she wore to the Battle of Hogwarts, only they too were pure white. She wrinkled her nose in disgust for the white material. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, instinctively reaching for her wand. And stopped.

"Sirius?" she mumbled incredulously, her large violet eyes widening even more.

"Hello, cousin," Sirius said, far too amicably for someone who she had killed.

"Wha- but- you're dead!" she finally exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, so are you," he said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"What...but...I don't understand," she muttered in confusion feeling a headache pressing behind her eyes.

"Molly killed you during the battle after you tried to kill her daughter," he explained.

"If I'm truly dead, then why am I not burning in hell for all the horrid things I've done?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest in a challenge.

"Ah, yes. You see, Bella, you never did any of those horrid things," he told her, a small smile on her face.

"What? Have you gone bonking mad? You're walking proof that I did!" she all but yelled. He held up a hand.

"You see, Bella, for many years I wondered what had happened to my wonderful cousin who was practically my big sister. It was only after I died that I was told the true reason for your actions," he began. His hand waved in the air, showing Bellatrix being forcefully dragged into a large manor house, kicking and screaming, by the two Lestrange brothers.

"You see, after you were forced to marry Rodolphus, you signed a magically binding contract, stating that you had to do everything he wanted you to. Fortunately, and not so fortunately, you found a loophole, a way of getting out of it. When he ordered you to take the Dark Mark, you refused. This led us to this crucial moment in your life," Sirius continued. She turned her eyes to the image, watching as she was placed in a full body bind and brought before a strange throne-like chair.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," came a smooth voice, and even hearing it sent shivers down her spine. The young twenty-one year old Bellatrix was then forced to her knees before Tom Riddle, still strikingly handsome, if the evil glint of his eyes didn't chase a person away.

"Fuck you, I'll never become one of your filthy little traitors," she spat.

"Such fire. Such spirit. I shall enjoy making you into one of my warriors, and perhaps, I'll even let you become one of my warriors," Tom continued smoothly.

The scene continued, showing young Bella being put under the Cruciatus curse for minutes at a time, before being administered an odd potion. At the end of it all, she willingly accepted the Mark.

"As you saw, Bella, you were never truly a follower, as we had all believed. Whatever that potion was, it obviously made you compliant, as you quickly turned into a fanatic, murdering muggle-borns without a second thought. It probably altered your memory too, since all you remember is being excited to take Voldemort's mark and fight in his ranks. Your twisted love for Tom Riddle originated from that potion, not from your true emotions. However, the Powers that Be first pointed out that somewhere inside you, the real Bella was fighting against the curse. This was quickly shown when you killed me," Sirius said to her.

"But, that's the point, I killed you," she exclaimed, somewhat guiltily.

"Ah, but it is how, you killed me, Bella," he said to her. "The curse you shot at me was red, Bella. Not green. You shot a stunner at me, and it just so happened that the veil was behind me. Your subconscious never intended to kill me, Bella," he said to her, his voice gentle.

"Unfortunately, with the return of Voldemort, your curse got stronger, and your fanaticism built and built. You got cocky, and this resulted in your death," he continued.

Bella's head spun. There were too many thoughts buzzing through her head, and she felt dizzy. She collapsed backwards onto a white couch she hadn't noticed was there before.

"And now? What's the point of all this?" she asked weakly.

"The Powers want to give you a second chance to show them that you aren't truly evil. Therefore, they've got a little mission, for you," he told her as he took a seat next to her.

"Mission? What mission?" she asked, her violet eyes raking over every inch of his face. He waved his hand again, and another image appeared.

"I'm sure you're well acquainted with our great-great aunt Eleanor, who was disowned when she was five because she was a squib," he started.

"Mm, somewhat. I heard grandmother speak of her with utmost contempt," Bella replied as she watched the corseted but pretty woman move about a filthy looking shop.

"Yes, well, this is how her story ends," Sirius continued.

The image flickered, before showing the red haired woman dancing around a room with an open oven behind her, a lovely little smile on her face as she danced with a man covered from head to toe in blood. In a split second, her expression changed to horror, as the man she had just so lovingly smiled at threw her into the roaring oven.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," she murmured.

"Yes, you see, our aunt was in love with a man named Benjamin Barker, who was unfortunately married. Terrible business, really. Benjamin was sent to prison on a false charge, and his wife was raped by a judge. She tried to commit suicide, but the arsenic she swallowed only made her go mad," he said.

"And how does all of that, end up into a crispy Eleanor?" she asked in confusion.

"I was getting there. Benjamin returned after fifteen years, changed. He was positively murderous, and called himself Sweeney Todd. He wanted revenge on the Judge who had not only sent him off to a penal colony, but also raped his wife and kidnapped his daughter. Aunt Eleanor still loved him, and because of that, she paid dearly. Sweeney Todd murdered his customers, and Eleanor cooked them into meat pies to help him destroy the evidence. She never told him that his wife was a crazy beggar, allowing him to believe that she had died. On the night that the judge came to his shop and Sweeney finally exacted his revenge, he also killed the beggar woman who was in the way. Later on, when he discovered that he killed his own wife, he turned on Eleanor and killed her," he finished.

"Woah. Talk about literally doing anything for the one you love," she said, brushing some curls behind her ear. Sirius nodded.

"Your mission is to go back and help our Aunt, so that she dies an old woman in her bed, and not at 35 on her own oven," Sirius said to her.

"Will I be able to use my magic?" she asked.

"A few basic wandless spells. Nothing lethal, and definitely not Unforgivables." She nodded.

"Alright. And if I do this, and help her, what happens?" she asked.

"You get to come upstairs, of course. There's many people waiting to speak with you," he told her.

"So, I do this, and I come upstairs?" she asked. Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, Bella. You go upstairs," he said, as though speaking to a child.

"Good. Now be a good pup and send me back," she teased. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"See you soon, Bella," he told her before her vision went black, and she passed out.

XxX

"Um...you all right there, love?" Bella groaned as she opened her eyes to find large chocolate brown ones fixed on her. The woman was dabbing a damp cloth on her forehead, humming softly to herself as she did.

"Ugh, where am I?" Bella grumbled, her bleary eyes trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Oh, you're in my parlour. Mr. T knocked you over in my courtyard and you must have hit your head on a rock or something, cause you passed out for the last hour, or so. But yeah, we managed to bring you in here so I could tend to your head," Eleanor explained as she stood from the couch, brushing flour off of her skirts. Bella shifted, catching a glimpse of this so called 'Mr. T'. She supposed he was rather handsome, in a strange, ghoulish sort of way. However, this was quickly cancelled out when she saw how annoying he was. He was staring into a shiny silver razor, the furrow between his brows so deep that Bella thought you could hide something there and no one would ever find it. Every so often he would look at Eleanor and glare hatefully at her, and that really ticked Bella off. From what she saw with Sirius, Eleanor had done everything she could to appease her love. Even if he didn't love her back.

"I already told you, Mrs. Lovett, I didn't see her there," he growled, sounding for all the world like a petulant child. Bella restrained the urge to roll her eyes.

"Be that as it may, love, it doesn't change the fact that you were the one to knock 'er over," Eleanor said with a chuckle. Mr. Todd growled, quickly standing up and appearing to make his way over to Mrs. Lovett, and she backed up a step fearfully, until he flicked his eyes down to their guest. Apparently more annoyed, he sneered and stomped out the room and up the stairs.

"Doesn't he seem nice," Bella muttered sarcastically.

"Mr. T's just had a hard life, s'all. Plus, I'm always openin' my big mouth. Don't know when to shut up, I do," she twittered somewhat nervously as she fiddled with her dress and fixing her red curls.

"Anyway," she said brightly, changing the topic, "what's your name, love?" Bella eyed her before answering.

"Bella. Bella Black," she finally said.

"Nice to meet ya, Bella. Anyway, you don't look like you're from 'round 'ere. What brings you to London?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Oh...I...um, I ran away from my abusive husband," Bella quickly invented, inwardly cackling at the idea of Rodolphus being abusive. Towards her. The concept was simply laughable.

"Ah. 'Course. I wondered why a pretty lit'le thing like you would be wanderin' 'round London, with its filthy men. Just ran in the first direction, eh love?" Eleanor said.

"Yes, yes, that was it. Only, I didn't pick up any clothes or money. And now I've nowhere to stay," she mumbled, trying to play the part of distressed woman. Fortunately, it seemed to work.

"Aw, love. Don't you worry. I've another bedroom, you can stay 'ere. 'elp in the pie shop, per'aps," Mrs. Lovett said with a kind smile.

"Really? Oh thank you, Mrs- um, was it Lovett?" Eleanor chuckled and nodded.

"You can jus' call me Nellie, though," she said. Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway, you can continue laying down if your 'ead still aches, I've got to go prepare dinner," Nellie said, and with a nod, she left the room. Bella lay staring at the ceiling, her head swirling with thoughts. It was going to be impossible to help Eleanor. The only thing she could think of is if she managed to push Mr. Todd into the arms of the clearly waiting Nellie. But that seemed to be an impossible feat. Todd was cold and disturbingly creepy, and held an obvious contempt for Mrs. Lovett. Just then, she heard the shop door slam open.

Curious, she performed a wandless disillusionment charm and crept silently into the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Todd snarled angrily as he stomped over to the counter. Mrs. Lovett stood shocked and frightened where she stood, in the middle of chopping up vegetables for a stew.

"Y-yes, Mr. T?" she asked, somewhat timidly.

"I need more shirts. Where is my clean laundry?" he all but spat, standing there with his white shirt stained a deep, rich red.

"W-well, I haven't gotten a ch-chance to wash yet, Mr. T. Things around the shop have been awfully busy today, a-and you sent five bodies down. I-I'll get around to doing them later," she stuttered, her eyes darting fearfully at the gleaming silver blade nested in his holster.

"Haven't gotten the chance? Tell me, Mrs. Lovett, what do I keep you around here for? You are nothing but an insignificant little whore, here to do my bidding. You know what my bidding is, darling Mrs. Lovett? For you to clean up my evidence, wash my clothes, and cook my food. That is all you do, and in return, you get good business, with money flowing in. You mean nothing, you slut, start understanding that," He spat at her, with each insult stepping closer and closer till she was backed against the wall fearfully, his hand grasping her throat.

"See to it that my shirts are washed for the morning, Mrs. Lovett," he growled before dropping his hand from her neck in disgust, and storming back out the door. Bella watched as Mrs. Lovett crumpled to the dirty pie shop floor with a sob, crying into her hands.

Bella sighed and stepped back into the parlour collapsing onto the sofa. Brilliant, this is going to be a piece of cake, she thought sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes.


	2. Love Stinks

**A/N: An update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I can't promise updates will come quickly, but I'll try my best :) Don't forget to review!**

**Ele**

XxX

Fifteen minutes later, and Bella was almost sure that Mrs. Lovett must be finished crying by now. She delicately pushed open the door, and spotted her stirring her stew, her cheeks red and blotchy and her eyes still tearing up.

"Mrs- um, Nellie?" she called, softly. Gods, she felt out of her element.

"Oh! Oh, Bella, luv, I didn't hear you come in," she said as she wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Erm...are you alright, Nellie?" she asked, stepping closer so that she was standing across from her in front of the counter.

"Yes, yes, Mr. T- well, he can be a bit rough sometimes," she murmured as she continued stirring the stew.

"I heard what he said to you. Why do you let him speak to you like that? You're a woman, not an insignificant piece of shit," Bella said, feeling a fiery rage building deep in her chest. Oh, she wished she had her wand...

Nellie shrugged. "It's no different than how my husband used to speak to me before he died. Only he used to beat me too. Least Mr. T doesn't do that. Besides...I, well, I love him," she finished softly.

"Listen, Nellie, I know you may love him, but at the end of the day, love isn't going to heal the emotional damage he's done to you," Bella said, trying to reason with her.

Nellie looked up at her with a frank and slightly cold stare.

"Don't you think I know that? I know all of those things, but it doesn't change the fact that I love him with everything in my being, or the fact that I'd do anything for him," she snapped.

Bella stepped away, surprised by her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I just- I don't want to see another woman abused by a man," she invented, as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Nellie sighed.

"I know love, I'm sorry I snapped. I've just...been under a lot of stress, what with everything that's been going on and such," Nellie told her as she looked up with a small smile.

Bella pulled up a tall stool and sat on the other side of the counter, across from Nellie.

"So how long have you known this Mr. Todd?" she asked her curiously, sitting with her chin propped up on her hands.

Nellie gave a little snort. "For just a little over two decades," she replied, bending down to find some onions to add in.

"Two decades?! How has he managed to always be so oblivious to your love for two whole decades?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Well, he wasn't always Sweeney Todd. And he wasn't always oblivious, either," Nellie told her as she found her favourite kitchen knife.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her in confusion.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Nellie asked, biting her lip.

Bella smiled dryly. "Nellie, the only person I know here is you. Who will I tell?"

Nellie still looked reluctant but nodded.

"See, I met a young man named Benjamin Barker when I was just a little slip of a thing, just turned sixteen. Benjamin was two years my senior, and oh, he was so very handsome. We started talking a lot, he would come around to my parents' bakery , well, my adopted parents' bakery often. He was so charming and nice, and we fell madly in love," Nellie started, her eyes glazed as she talked about her past.

"I thought we were going to be together always, get married and the like. A foolish dream, I know, but who could've blamed me? I was only sixteen. One day I went to the park to meet Ben, and he was sitting under a tree all cuddled up with this taller blonde girl that I didn't know. When he finally saw me, he stood and said that he needed someone more mature in his life, and that he didn't want me to find out like this, but he actually loved the blonde girl, Lucy, not me. I looked at her, and she seemed pretty smug with herself. I remember bursting into tears on the spot," she continued, her voice cracking slightly.

"Please tell me you hit him," Bella remarked from where she sat, fully intrigued.

Nellie gave a short little laugh. "Oh, I did, dear. He had a shiner for two weeks straight. Anyway, that was the last I saw of him till I was twenty. I had already gotten married off by my parents to a butcher. Benjamin appeared on my doorstep begging to rent the loft above for him and his wife. It was Ben, and I was still foolish, even four years after he broke my heart. They rented the loft for about a year. I was happy, even if I couldn't have Benjamin, we were still great friends, and I still got to talk to him everyday. Then one day, his wife came running back, saying that Ben had been arrested. Her little baby was crying in her arms and she didn't pay her any mind, so I took her, and settled them both down. I had my suspicions that Lucy had been flirtin' and the like with the Judge and they had plotted together to get him arrested. But anyway, she was invited soon after to a ball that the judge was holding. She probably thought he would make an honest woman of her after all their flirting, but no, he just raped her and then left her on the street," Nellie told her.

"Well, is it bad to say that she sort of looked for it?" Bella asked, one brow raised.

"I'd loved to say the same, but no woman deserves to be raped, luv. She ended up taking arsenic to end her life. Anyway, Ben was sent to a penal colony called Devil's Isle and he then returned after fifteen years. But some kind of change must happen in a penal colony. He was cold, and hateful and murderous. He wanted revenge on the judge who sentenced him. Bottom line is: Benjamin Barker became Sweeney Todd," she finished.

"Hmph. Sounds like a right piece of shit if you ask me," Bella snorted, not entirely happy with Nellie's story. Something strange was up with Sweeney Todd, and she thinks it all has to do with Lucy, his so-called wife.


	3. Piece of the Truth

XxX

The barbershop is cold and draughty, and the demon that usually lingers, is sleeping quietly in the barber's chair, head lolling on the headrest. The small woman creeps in silently, her dress just barely brushing the floor. Long curls of jet black fall in her face, and Bella smoothly pushes them away from her face, creeping closer to the slumbering man. Gaining her nerve, (she's a witch goddamnit!), she slips behind the chair, the pointer and middle fingers of each hand poised by the man's temple. Closing her eyes, Bella mutters under her breath,

"Legilimens!"

XxX

She brushed past the recent memories he had of Mrs. Lovett and the beginning of their sordid business, instead delving a bit deeper, hoping to see his memories of his wife.

Instead, she got his memories from prison.

Bella's eyes adjusted to the blindingly bright sun and the red dust under her feet. All around her were the groans of grimy men and the clink of chains and pickaxes alike. Who she assumed was Benjamin Barker was grovelling in the dirt, a superior standing over him with a mean whip held tightly by his side.

"What's that Barker? Want yer mummy? Well she ain't here ya fuckin' git so get yer bloody arse outta that dirt and keep workin'! Fuckin' fag," the guard cursed, lashing him several times with the whip.

Barker cried out, curling tighter into a ball as involuntary tears rolled down his face. Bella curled her lip in disgust for both muggles.

She delved even deeper into his mind, and found his last memories of London before he was arrested.

Barker was smiling at his wife, holding up a tiny daisy for his child to see. Bella might have found it touching, had two officers not clubbed him on the spot and dragged him away. His wife looked distressed for a moment, before another man appeared, and sweet Maeve, she almost had a heart attack. This man, with the exception of his stringy brown hair, could be an exact copy of Severus Snape. This must be that Judge Nellie was talking about... he grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulder, and Bella saw from her vantage point, what should have been an imperceptible wink pass between the two. Gritting her teeth, Bella focused more and pushed even deeper into Sweeney Todd's mind.

Each time she tried to draw up memories concerning Nellie, it was like she was met with empty nothingness. And that was when she brushed against it with her mind. It was similar to that of a hard brick wall. She couldn't get through it, and no memories would come out. Frowning , she brushed against the wall, hoping to find any kind of crack through which she could penetrate. Finally, she found one, and squeezing past this wall, she found the jackpot.

_xxx_

_Benjamin Barker was sitting in the grass underneath a tree when he first saw her. She was stunning, with her pale, milky complexion and deep red curls. She smiled and laughed at something the younger man who was with her said, playfully shoving him. He watched as the two sat together on a fountain, and almost unconsciously, Ben's fingers started to sketch her countenance. After many minutes, his drawing was almost done. All that was left were her eyes. But they were so difficult to capture. They were dancing with so many emotions that he couldn't even begin to figure out how to put them down on paper. When he glanced up again, she was gone. Confused, he looked around, only to find her standing right next to him._

"_My brother said you kept staring. Can I see what you're drawing?" she said sweetly, a smile on her full pink lips._

_Benjamin stuttered nervously, before reluctantly handing over the sketchbook. He watched as her cheeks flushed a light pink that was so becoming on her._

"_This is… wow, I've never had anyone draw me before," she murmured, running delicate fingers over the paper, "I'm Eleanor, by the way, but most people call me Nellie."_

"_B-Benjamin. Benjamin Barker, Miss. A pleasure to meet you," he replied, entranced by her beauty._

"_A pleasure to meet you too. Oh! I've got to go, see you around Benjamin!" she said, suddenly standing and getting towed away by her brother._

_Xxx_

"_Nellie? Have you ever thought about marriage?" Ben asked her one night when they were staying with her Aunt in Brighton over the summer._

"_Once or twice. I think I may have found someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, but I'm not too sure if he sees me like that," she replied, laying back in the sand to look at the stars._

"_Really? Well…Who? Is it that Jack fellow who's always coming 'round your mum's shop?" Benjamin asked, something odd in his voice._

_Nellie stood and dusted off her hands._

"_If you actually have to ask, then I won't tell you," she replied simply, making her way back to her aunt's house._

_Benjamin frowned as he sat there, trying to figure out her answer._

_Xxx_

_Benjamin pulled away from her lips, breathless. Her cheeks were rosily flushed, and her hazel eyes were dancing._

"_Did you figure it out yet, loverboy?" she asked, referring to that night they spent together on the beach._

"_Me?" he asked incredulously._

"_Yes, you, it's always been you, silly man," she replied with a laugh, her bright smile prompting him to lean in and kiss her gently again._

_Xxx_

Bella felt him stirring from his sleep and carefully slipped from his mind, stealthily creeping out of his barbershop and down the stairs before he could fully wake and throw a fit about her being in his shop. Stupid bastard.

She sat silently in the pie shop at one of the booths, tapping her fingers impatiently against the table. That mental block she felt in Todd's mind, why, it felt similar to that of an imperius curse. But that didn't make sense, since Todd obviously around no witches or wizards. It couldn't have been Nellie, because she couldn't perform magic. And from his memories, none of the people around him on the penal colony could possibly have been magical folk. That only left one person.

Lucy Barker.

Of course.

It all made sense now. Lucy, a witch, and obviously desiring Benjamin, had placed him under the imperius curse so that he would fall in love with her, and forget Eleanor, whom he obviously loved dearly at the time. After finding that Ben wasn't everything she wanted, she had him shipped off, before stupidly getting herself raped and then committing suicide. All completely stupid actions for a witch who should have used her magic for better things than her own desires.

But if she was dead, why hadn't the curse worn off yet? Hmm, there was definitely more to this little mystery.


	4. Benjamin Barker!

XXX

Sweeney Todd woke up feeling strange. As he went about preparing for his morning, he tried to figure out what exactly was different on this particular morning. When he looked in the mirror, he saw nothing different, and yet, something felt like it had changed. He frowned as he stood next to his chair, slowly stropping his favourite razor. What is so different?

"Morning, luv, brought you some breakfast 'fore the crowds start coming in," said a cheery voice from behind him.

He turned slowly to see Mrs. Lovett standing at his vanity and setting down a tray of food. And that's when it hit him.

He had dreamt of Mrs. Lovett last night.

He could remember now, how she looked the first time he saw her, and he had to admit, she did look lovely back then. He frowned when he looked closely at her, and found that her appearance hadn't changed that much. With the exception of her ghostly pale complexion and the dark circles around her eyes, she still looked much the same as she had all those years ago. Same unruly red curls, same hazel eyes, same beauty.

She was still chattering away, not seeming to notice that he wasn't paying attention. Still, he could recall every detail of his dreams, even up to the kiss they shared. Oh, that kiss. He could almost taste her lips, and feel the silkiness of her hair under his fingertips. It made him itch to want to do it again…

"Mr. T? You alright there, love? Look like you seen a ghost, you 'ave," she said as she turned to him with a small frown on her face.

He looked mildly startled for a minute, but quickly regained his composure.

"Don't you have work to be doing, woman? I have no time for your incessant chatter. Get out," he growled.

Mrs. Lovett scowled at him for a moment before rolling her eyes, slamming the door as she walked out.

"Bloody woman, doesn't know when to shut up," he grumbled to himself, moodily going back to his stropping.

XXX

"What's the easiest way to make Todd realise that Nellie's been here for him all along…?" Bella mumbled to herself as she sat on the couch in the sitting room, plotting.

"Ah! Jealousy! Of course!" she finally said after a few minutes of pacing.

"What's that you're mumbling to yourself there, Bella?" Nellie said as she breezed through the parlour.

"Ah, nothing, Nellie. Just hoping my bastard of a husband doesn't find me here," she said quickly, fiddling with one of her rings as she invented the lie.

Nellie chuckled.

"Oh, I doubt that, luv. London's a big place. Plus, he'd have to search through too many alleys of beggars n' whores 'fore he finds ya," Nellie replied, finally locating her hat and using the dirty mirror to pin it into her unruly curls. "Anyway, I've to go to the market, would you like to come with?"

"Um, yes, sure. I mean, I wouldn't mind," Bella hastily replied while nodding her head.

"Great! Come on then, dove. Let's get goin'," Nellie told her as she shoved her purse into her bodice and grabbed up her keys before leaving.

Bella quietly followed her, listening to her chatter on about how dreary London is, without any sunshine or warmth. She proceeded to then go on about Mr. Todd, and what a dreary fellow he is, all stuck up in his room.

"You know, Nellie, I've been wondering, you speak so much of Mr. Todd, but he doesn't seem like the best kind of man for you. What do you look for in a man?" Bella asked curiously as they walked together.

Nellie couldn't help but blush.

"Well…I mean… I- what do you look for?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Well, I'd like someone strong, who can take care of me, maybe tall, some pretty blue eyes, maybe dark hair…" Bella replied, "Now, come on, what do you look for?"

"Well…he has to be appreciative, and kind, a caring gentleman, really. I like your description, I've always gone for Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome," Nellie told her, her cheeks still blushing.

They turned down an alley to get to the market quicker, and could go no further. A shadowy, hunched figure blocked the alley, and a bony, dirty finger pointed at Nellie.

"You! You're the Devil's Witch, y'are!" the woman cackled. "More like the Devil's Bitch!"

Nellie sighed in annoyance.

"Just ignore 'er. She's mad she is, just like ev'ry other beggar on these streets," she said, moving to push past the woman.

Before she could fully pass, the woman shot out with filthy hands, grabbing Nellie around the throat and slamming her against a grimy wall. Nellie struggled, gasping, her hands clawing at the hands restricting her airways, her eyes wide.

"Die, filthy witch, die! The devil's witch, the devil's bitch, you die, die, die!" the mad woman crooned, slamming Nellie's head into the wall each time she shrieked the word 'die'.

"What are you doing, get the hell off of her!" Bella shouted, trying to desperately pry the woman off. Nellie's lips were fast turning blue. Bella grasped the mad woman by her own throat, finally managing to pry her off, and if she accidentally sent off a blasting hex, nobody knew. The beggar hit the other wall with a dull thud and a crack, but Bella was only concerned with Nellie. She was slumped on the dirty street, gasping heavily. Her eyes were dull, and Bella managed to get her to her feet before slowly making their way back to Fleet Street.

She burst through the pie shop door, now basically carrying Nellie, as she appeared to have lost consciousness.

"Where the hell have you two been? It's been hours! What's wrong with her?" Sweeney Todd shouted as she came in, dragging Nellie into the parlour.

Bella glared up at the man, before replying.

"Well, the market isn't exactly next door, Mr. Todd. Nellie was attacked by a beggar. I think her head is bleeding," she told him.

"Wait here," he muttered, looking frustrated.

He returned a few moments later with a handful of soft cloth and a bottle of gin. He knelt on the ground next to the settee where Nellie lay.

"What's wrong with her neck?" he asked, tilting her chin up to see the bruised skin.

"The beggar was trying to strangle her, almost succeeded, too," she replied, folding her arms and waiting to see how the scenario would play out.

She never expected him to reach behind her and loosen the ties of her dress, his hand slipping inside.

"What are you doing?" she spluttered, surprised.

"Relax. I'm only loosening her corset so she can breathe easier," he replied, looking disgruntled and annoyed. He turned Nellie's unconscious body on her side, parting her unruly hair to see the dark blood that was coming from a gash at the back of her head.

He wet a cloth with gin and gently pressed it against it, repeating the cleaning process till most of the blood was gone and the cut was clean. When he was finished he stood, walking out of the room before Bella could thank him, though she preferred to have as little interactions with him as possible. A few minutes later she heard his footsteps on the stairs, signalling that he was going up to his shop.

Bella sighed and looked back at Nellie, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Well, only one thing to do, she thought, wait until she wakes up.

XXX

What a day.

And it was barely even gone noon.

Sweeney turned the sign on his door to say 'closed'. It made no sense working if Mrs. Lovett was incarcerated.

Mrs. Lovett… oh, she did look ever so lovely today… Stop that!

He sighed and sank into his chair, massaging his temples. Perhaps a nap would do him some good.

xxx

"_Happy Birthday, Nellie," Benjamin said with a fond smile as he handed her the small wrapped parcel._

"_Oh, Ben, you didn't have to!" she gushed, a delighted smile on her face as she unwrapped it to find a beautiful silver locket. She shot him a grin, her hazel eyes dancing. "It's gorgeous!" _

_He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Not as gorgeous as you, Nell," he murmured to her._

_She smiled and blushed, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on his lips._

"_Thank you, Ben. I really do love it," she told him as she reached up and clipped it around her neck, allowing it to hang elegantly._

"_Nellie?" he murmured._

_She looked up at him questioningly, though a smile graced her lips._

"_I love you," he said, and then blushed, wondering if she would think him daft._

_Instead, her smile grew wider. "I love you too, Ben," she replied, and delighted, he reached down and kissed her lips again._

xxx

"_You do realise that you're threatening me with a stick, don't you?" _

_The blonde woman laughed._

"_This is no ordinary stick, fool. But, let's get down to business, shall we? __**Imperio!**__"_

_Benjamin's face slackened, a glazed look to his eyes._

"_You, Benjamin Barker, shall love me, Lucy Stone, for the rest of your days. You will not remember Nellie Pearce, or anything to do with her after tomorrow. Tomorrow, you will meet with her as usual, and you will tell her that you no longer love her. You only love me."_

_The glazed look to his eyes faded, replaced by a goofy, lovesick one instead._

"_Hello, darling," he said lovingly, reaching out to stroke her cheek._

_Lucy smirked cruelly._

xxx

_The young man and his lover were cuddled together under the tall oak, basking in the rare sunshine of summer._

"_Ben!"_

_He looked up, catching sight of the petite redhead as she approached. She pulled up short as she saw his arms wrapped around the tall, willowy blonde next to him._

"_Oh, hullo, Nellie," he said, his gaze cutting back to the blonde next to him._

"_Benjamin? W-what's the meaning of this?" she asked, confused and hurt._

"_Look, Nellie, you didn't truly think that our relationship would last did you? I mean, it was just a fling. I need someone more mature in my life, someone to settle down with. I'm sorry, Nellie, but we're done," Benjamin said as he stood to look down at her._

_Tears welled in Nellie's hazel eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her fingers clenched in a fist at her side, and before he even knew it, Benjamin was knocked back on the grass, one hand held over his right eye as he grunted in pain._

"_If that's the case, perhaps I'll go find myself a real man. Good day, Mr. Barker," Nellie said through gritted teeth before storming off._

xxx

He sat up, gasping for breath unevenly and sweating profusely.

Disoriented, he stumbled out the door and down the stairs, bursting through the door to the pie shop, startling the dark haired woman there.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked, as though annoyed by his presence.

"Nellie…where's Nellie…Where's my Nellie, please, Miss, you have to help me," he gasped as he approached her, his eyes wild.

"Hang on a minute, what's wrong with you?" she said, her dark brows crumpling on her forehead.

"Please! My name is Benjamin Barker, and I'm looking for my girl, her name is Nellie Pearce, please! I need your help!" he cried, clutching her forearms tightly.


	5. Clarification

XXX

"Cor, me head is pounding, what's with all the shouting?!" Nellie said as she appeared in the doorway, holding her head.

"Nellie? Is that you? My Nellie?" Benjamin whispered, coming closer.

"Mr. T…Are you feeling alright love?" Nellie asked in confusion.

"I am now that you're here, my love!" he said excitedly, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, "oh, it feels so good to hold you again, Nellie."

And then, he did something that neither of the two women were fully expecting. He leant down and passionately kissed Nellie, one arm keeping her pulled tightly to him around her waist and the other tangled in her loose curls.

Nellie was so shocked she didn't even know how to respond. Her eyes were wide and her lips motionless, her surprise preventing her from responding. When he finally pulled away, Nellie could only stare at him, wide-eyed. He was looking down at her with a goofy smile on her face, one that she had only ever seen before on a person now considered dead.

"Mr. Todd, are you sure you're alright?" she asked again, seriously.

"Of course I am, darling. But, why do you keep calling me Mr. Todd?" he replied.

"Okay, don't go mad or anything, alright?" she said, grabbing one side of his collar. He nodded.

He wasn't prepared for the slap she delivered to toss his head to the side, burning red from the contact.

"What the fuck, Mrs. Lovett!" he roared, whipping around to face her angrily, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Me? What about you? That was a fucking cruel joke to play on a woman, Mr. Todd!" she shot back, now equally as angry, as she put her hands on her hips.

"What joke?! The last thing I remember is falling asleep after cleaning your botched up head, and then suddenly, I'm in your pie shop and you're slapping me!" he spat, glaring at her.

"Oh, yes, because I'm really going to believe that one, love," Mrs. Lovett replied sarcastically.

"Alright! That's enough. I think I may be able to solve this, but you're going to need to give me some time. Just calm the fuck down, drink some gin, and wait for me until I get back, okay?" Bella said, grabbing Mrs. Lovett's coat from the hook and slipping onto the darkened street.

"What the hell can she do about anything?" Mr. Todd asked.

"I dunno. Perhaps she's gone mad too. Either way, a glass of gin sounds rather nice at the moment," Nellie replied, walking off to the parlour.

With a sigh, Sweeney followed.

XXX

Bella silently slipped into the alley where Mrs. Lovett was attacked earlier on in the day. She saw a slumped figure on the ground, and murmuring a soft _'lumos',_ she found it to be the same beggar. She tugged the woman's filthy bonnet off, finding a head fully of grimy gray and blonde hair. The beggar woman's eyes were vacant and empty, but the deep colour of cornflowers.

Shit.

Of course! Sirius had told her that Todd's wife was still alive, just a crazy beggar. And now that the crazy beggar was now dead, the effects of the Imperius curse were finally wearing off. Thus leaving Todd, with his mind warring. On one side, Benjamin was still his lovesick, kindly self, knowing full well that he still loved Nellie. On the other, Todd, who was hardened by years in prison, didn't want to show any kind of weakness such as love, whether it be toward Nellie or his late wife. If the two sides of his mind continued like this, eventually, it would cause him to go crazy, and then she'd have failed in her mission.

Fuck.

Why could things never be simple?!

As she stood there, a plan came to mind, and she could only hope that it would work. With a hurried step, she rushed off towards the apothecary.

XXX

As soon as Nellie heard the door swing open, she rushed into the pie shop.

"Bella? Is that you?" she called.

"Yes, it's me, Nell. Come, we have a lot of talking to do," she replied, motioning over to a booth for them to sit in.

"Well? What's going on? What's wrong with Mr. Todd?" Nellie asked.

"Nellie, what do you know about witchcraft?" Bella asked her.

"What? Where'd you hear about that?! I don't know anything about any kind of magic!" Nellie said, defensively.

Bella looked surprised.

"Nellie… are you lying to me?" she asked seriously.

"What? No, why would I lie to you?" she asked, still using a flippant tone that Bella was suspicious of.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone else. Watch, I'll show you how I know about magic. _Lumos_," Bella said, allowing the small ball of light to appear in her hand.

Nellie looked stunned, and then she sighed, as though ashamed.

"When Mr. T first moved, he was a real murderous bloke. He killed this rival barber, and then me, with my big stupid mouth, suggested that we use the bodies in my pies. He wanted to kill lots of people, but after the first night where I had to gut that man and grind his flesh, I felt sick, and disgusted by my idea. I had found out long ago, that I could make things change at my will. So I went to the country one day, and I told Mr. T that I'd be visiting my aunt. In reality, I found this lonely cow in a field, and I thought long and hard about what it would look like if it were a man, and then, I put my hand on it. I felt all odd and tingly but when I opened my eyes, a man were standing in front of me! He didn't know how to talk, being still a cow, but he would do. I took him back to London, and hid him in the bake house, and then during the day, I made it go up to the barber shop, and I let Mr. T kill him. I found out that it worked! Mr. Todd thought that he was killing men, and I was actually cutting up cows to use in my pies, and not real people. So each week I'd go and buy some cows, turn them into men, and then keep them in my bake house, waiting for each night when Mr. Todd would kill at least two. I don't know how I can do it, but I can," Nellie said, hanging her head.

Bella looked stunned. Nellie was supposed to be a squib! It was the only reason for her to be disowned from the House of Black at the age of 2. However, she quickly regained her senses.

"Look, Nellie, what you did, isn't a bad thing. But, I know of a woman who used these skills for bad things. Remember when you told me about Mr. Todd's wife?" Bella said.

Nellie nodded.

"Well, Lucy was a witch too. Only, because she was wealthier, her parents could afford to send her to a school for magical children. Lucy wanted Benjamin, and was jealous of the love the two of you shared. So, she cursed him to think he was in love with her, and not you," Bella started. Nellie gasped softly, feeling tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

"One thing led to another, and Benjamin and Lucy are married. However, life with Benjamin isn't as Lucy thought it would be. He isn't as wealthy as she thought Ben would be, and she quickly has her sights set on the Judge. They concoct their plan together to get Benjamin sent away, and Lucy expects the Judge to marry her once he is gone. However, the Judge is a selfish man, and at the ball where he was supposed to announce their engagement, he rapes her instead. Lucy was so distraught and not thinking of her magical powers that she tried to take arsenic. However, we both know she didn't die," Bella continued.

Nellie looked slightly ashamed again. "Alright, so Lucy was a witch, what does that have to do with why Mr. Todd is acting so strangely?" she asked.

"I was getting there. You see, the curse Lucy put on Mr. Todd lasted until she died. Which would have been today. When I threw her off of you, her head hit the wall, and unlike you, she didn't have anyone to clean her wound. When she died, the curse started wearing off. The suppressed part of Benjamin still existing in Mr. Todd's mind came out, which is why he was behaving so oddly. His mind can't recognise who he is, and the two halves of him are going to continue warring with each other, until his mind is destroyed."

"Oh no! But… there has to be a way to stop it, isn't there?" Nellie asked.

"There is. But I'm not too sure that you'll like it."


End file.
